Lilith
]] Lilith is the daughter of Mephisto, sister of Lucion, mother of Andariel and is believed to be Queen of the Succubi and matriarch of demons. True form Lilith is describe in Richard A. Knaack's books the ''Diablo: Sin War'' trilogy as a Demoness taller than a men, with splayed hooves instead of feet. The body, unclad and, although monstrous, was dark green and hideously but still very, very female. Scaled and a mass of fiery quills colored emerald green for hair, quills that ran down the spine to a reptilian tail ending in savage barbs. Her four fingers, ended in curved claws. Had sharp teeth designed for shredding and burning red orbs lacking any pupil. Apart from its obvious demonic traits, she is described as the owner of a ample curves, a bust of a lush and beautiful face. The Sin war trilogy Lilith's role in Sanctuary's history is revealed far more in Richard A. Knaack's books the ''Diablo: Sin War'' trilogy. The daughter of Mephisto and the sister of Lucion, Lilith is a manipulator and seductress. Even very attractive in her demonic form her charms earned her the affection of powerful beings such as Inarius and the Sin War trilogy's protagonist Uldyssian , using them as pawns to further her own goals. It is revealed that she along with other rogue demons and angels created Sanctuary. Her offspring with Inarius resulted with many of the Nephalem (angel and demon offspring) such as Rathma and generations later Uldyssian and Mendeln. Because Lilith desired to use the Nephalem as a powerful army, strong enough to challenge the Burning Hells and the High Heavens, she came into conflict with Inarius who wanted to eradicate the Nephalem. This resulted in Lilith killing off many if not all the rogue demons and angels that were with them. Her actions prevented Inarius from eradicating the Nephalem, but not her subsequent banishment. She later returned still wishing to fulfil her ambitions during the events of the Sin War. She weakened the power of the Worldstone that prevented the Nephalem from developing their powers. She then helped awaken Uldyssian's dormant power as Nephalem, tempting and manipulating him in her quest to gain a Nephalem army. She failed however, due to Uldyssian, who used the very powers that Lilith had helped awaken and the Nephalem army that Lilith desired against the demon. Inarius also played a part in her downfall, though hidden from Uldyssian and his companions and even Rathma. Lilith was then banished once again by Inarius. Pandemonium Event :Considering that the Pandemonium Event is a Battle.net only quest and is not available in the Single player or even open Battle.net games, it cannot be said that this is part of official lore. After her legions of Succubi and strongest daughter Andariel were killed by mortals who successfully defended the Worldstone, Lilith swore to personally intervene. She masterminded the revival of Diablo by manifesting herself in the mortal realm and performing a ritual of Dark Summoning. This ritual, long thought to be impossible by the most powerful mortal wizards, allowed Lilith to link with Diablo across realms, strengthening him until he was finally able to once again reincarnate himself in the mortal plane. Rage and a deep yearning for revenge boiled within the eyes of the Lord of Terror, and together he and Lilith resurrected the two remaining Prime Evils as well as Duriel and Izual, two of their strongest agents. Diablo announced his grand plan - the Three were finally strong enough to spread Pandemonium throughout Sanctuary. Lilith could have easily conducted an assault on her own, but because she had been left severely weakened by the Dark Summoning ritual, she agreed to aid the Prime Evils and command some of their remaining forces. Other Names Lilith does not seem to have an official title like the Great Evils because she is not properly in the game and the novels do not give her a proper title. She could just simply have many titles for anyone to pick and choose without any particular one being official, but it would be nice to have something solid. :“Lilith is her true name, an evil older than the world! She is the mother of deceit, the mistress of betrayal! You are indeed strong for having survived against her, my son.” (The Sin War: Birthright) But those names seem more like nicknames, because he says two things and neither of them have capitals. Mother of Misery has been given on a few websites, but does not have a citation from its source. In-Game Information Lilith has a deadly poison attack she will cast when you get up close. Whenever possible, fight from a distance. Antidote Potions come in very handy, as her poison attacks are far more potent than Andariel's. Her physical strikes are incredibly powerful, and gear which provides Physical Damage Reduction, Poison Resistance, and Reduced Poison Duration help immensely. Lilith cannot be slowed by Cold attacks. Lilith regenerates life twice as fast as a normal monster. Her melee attack also has a 100% chance of dealing +33% poison damage on striking over 9 seconds. Lilith uses the following Skills: Poison Spray, Poison Bolt. Notice that her Poison Spray has a constant effect just like Inferno. Stats Category:Other Evils